Computer applications increasingly rely on database systems. Modern database systems have implemented different techniques to improve system performance. Database performance can be improved by enabling client application developers to encode special database instructions designed to streamline different functions. Though different performance enhancing techniques are available, currently many database client developers do not know they exist or are unfamiliar with their use.
Dynamic Structured Query Language (DSQL) is a special type of performance enhancing database instruction that has been implemented by database vendors but is often not used by many database developers. Instead of using DSQL, developers continue to use traditional embedded SQL to implement database applications.